greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Obad-Hai
| domini = Acqua, Aria, Animale, Fuoco, Terra, Vegetale | domini5 = Natura | arma preferita = Bastone Ferrato }} Obad-Hai è la divinità della Natura, delle Terre Selvagge e delle Bestie. Egli è considerato il dio dell'Estate da parte della popolazione dei Flan. E' originariamente una divinità Flan ed è favorito tra i druidi e altri sacerdoti della natura. Descrizione Obad-Hai è generalmente raffigurato come un uomo anziano di età indefinita, è magro e segnato dalle intemperie e indossa delle vesti marrone chiaro o scuro simili a quelle di un eremita. Porta con sé un bastone di legno chiamato Bastone dello Shalm, e suona uno strumento a fiato chiamato shalm o shawn. Obad-Hai può apparire come un essere umano, un nano, uno gnomo o un halfling e dispone di fedeli tra tutte e quattro le razze. Egli è anche raffigurato nelle sembianze di vari animali e folletti. Relazioni Obad-Hai ha una ostile rivalità con Ehlonna, ed è nemico giurato di Phyton. Lo Shalm è spesso raggruppato a Beory e a Berei tra le divinità agricole dei Flan ed è venerato tra le divinità dell'Antica Fede. Adoratori Obad-Hai insegna che si deve vivere in armonia con la natura, e che coloro che vorrebbero danneggiare l'equilibrio naturale meritano una rapida morte. La fede di Obad-Hai è più fredda e meno compassionevole rispetto a quella di Ehlonna, e venera la morte tanto quanto la vita. Quando i seguaci di Obad-Hai cacciano, scelgono come prima prede i deboli e i malati. Gli adoratori di Obad-Hai proteggono la natura selvaggia da pericoli come la corruzione o i cataclismi sovrannaturali o dalla deforestazione. Obad-Hai è venerato da quasi tutte le razze più comuni ma anche da molti esseri fatati. La sua fede è forte tra gli uomini delle tribù Flan nelle Terre Lucenti, a Geoff, nella Grande Marca, tra i Vagabondi delle Lande, a Stonehold, a Tenh, nella Contea di Ulek e a Verbobonc. Chierici Gli aspiranti chierici di Obad-Hai apprendono a divenire una cosa sola con lo Shalm in isolamento, circondati solamente dalle terre selvagge. Ricevono la guida di un membro più anziano del clero solo all'inizio e alla fine del loro addestramento, il resto dell'addestramento è speso in comunione con la terra, nel tentativo di sviluppare un istintivo legame con la volontà dello Shalm. I chierici di Obad-Hai preferiscono portare indumenti di colore ruggine e brandire dei semplici bastoni ferrati. Non hanno una gerarchia e tutti i membri sono trattati come pari. Sono molto riservati, vivono spesso come eremiti e raramente si fanno coinvolgere dalla società. La maggior parte vanno molto d'accordo con ranger e druidi. Druidi Molti druidi dell'Antica Fede venerano Obad-Hai. I druidi dello Shalm si possono trovare all'interno della Foresta Adri, dove sono guidati dall'Arcidruido Immonara. L'Arcidruida Reynard Yargrove della Valle dello Sheldomar è un altra importante adoratrice di Obad-Hai. Artefatti e Reliquie Un certo numero di artefatti, reliquie e altri oggetti magici sono associati a Obad-Hai. Le Pietre Cantanti della Foresta Vesve :'' Vedi l'articolo principale: Pietre Cantanti della Foresta Vesve. Questo antico artefatto è un circolo di pietre che si trova all'interno della Foresta Vesve. Altre reliquie ed artefatti Altre reliquie famose legate ad Obad-Hai sono l' ''Armatura delle Foglie Cadute e il Bastone della Quercia Inflessibile. *L' Armatura delle Foglie Cadute: Ehlonna creò l' Armatura delle Foglie Cadute e la regalò a Obad-Hai in un momento in cui i rapporti tra le due divinità erano ancora abbastanza buoni da permetterlo. Il possessore può, tramite una parola di comando, far spargere le foglie al vento e sparire come sotto l'effetto di forma gassosa. *Il Bastone della Quercia Inflessibile: Questi bastoni (si conosce l'esistenza di tre di questi) sono in realtà treant che si sono volontariamente costretti in forma di bastone per aiutare i seguaci di Obad-Hai. Il possessore di uno di questi bastoni può fare in modo che ritorni alla sua forma originaria e che combatta per lui. Templi e Rituali I templi di Obad-Hai sono strutture di legno in ambienti rustici, quasi sempre carichi di alberi di quercia. I santuari del dio sono spesso cerchi di pietra o cerchi di querce in profondità nelle terre selvagge. Questi luoghi sono difesi da animali guardiani e altri abitanti delle terre selvagge. l'Anello di Pietra nel Dominio di Greyhawk è spesso usato come un luogo di culto per i druidi di Obad-Hai. Le preghiere in onore allo Shalm spesso iniziano con riferimenti alla nascita e la crescita e terminano con riferimenti alla morte e al decadimento. I suoi rituali comportano la consacrazione della terra, del fuoco, dei fiori, e dell'acqua. I riti in nome di Obad-Hai sono stagionali, innescati in genere da eventi come il primo canto degli uccelli dell'anno o dalla prima nevicata. Giorni Sacri Gli adoratori di Obad-Hai considerano la Notte di Mezza Estate come il giorno più sacro di tutti. Tutte le dispute tra la fede dello Shalm e le altre sette sono accantonate, e si uniscono per celebrare Oerth e l'equilibrio naturale che servono. Questa è considerata la miglior notte per raccogliere il vischio. Reame Il Bosco Nascosto di Obad-Hai è un intrico di boschi fitti, radure a cielo aperto, e campi collinosi. Le note dei vari esploratori situano il Bosco Nascosto in vari luoghi delle Terre Esterne, spesso nei pressi delle città-portale di Tempra e Faunel. Ma in genere è difficile localizzarlo, tranne per quei viaggiatori che si smarriscono nei boschi. Il dominio di Obad-Hai è caratterizzato dalla natura in tutte le sue forme, selvaggia o addomesticata che sia. Tutte e quattro le stagioni esistono simultaneamente e in equilibrio reciproco all'interno di questo reame. Questo reame è abitato per lo più da animali e piante che si possono incontrare anche sul Piano Materiale. Galleria Divinità - Simbolo Sacro di Obad-Hai 2.jpg|Il simbolo di Obad-Hai in Dei e Semidei. Divinità - Obad-Hai 2.jpg|Obad-Hai nel Dragon Magazine #69 Bibliografia *Anne Brown. Player's Guide. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Jeff Grubb, David Noonan e Bruce R. Cordell. Manuale dei Piani. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Gary Gygax. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #69. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Eric Menge. "Power Groups: Druids of the Old Faith." Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2008. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=lg/lgpg/20080122a *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Christopher Perkins. Guerrieri Celestiali. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 1999. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2004. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook e Skip Williams. Manuale del Giocatore. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2000. *-----. Manuale del Giocatore: Manuale Base I v.3.5. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia Categoria:Pantheon Flan